


Bad Blood

by bexacaust



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2837639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/pseuds/bexacaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death and Forgiveness and rolling for a Resurrection. Let's Listen to Bastille and daydream about coping with death in an Endgame scenario.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bad Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Take away my hipster music collection.

You were watching them fight.

Why are you simply watching; you are the Empress to Be, get up and fight!

But, you are scared. You are scared and you are bleeding, there is fuchsia soaking your clothes now. You are dizzy and tired and you are just a KID. Just a kid wrapped into something far too  _ big _ .

Sollux is near exhausted, Karkat is spitting red and a few teeth.

Vriska hasn’t moved since her head hit the ground like a jellyfish on a ship’s deck.

When did you start to cry?

Where is your battle spirit, where is your urge to fight? Why can’t you rise, get  **UP** Feferi!

You hear the sound of footsteps, and there She is. Red and blue surround you, pulling you away as Her trident comes down with the intent to sewer-

A shot sounds, and Sollux swears loudly in Alternian. You look over his shoulder to see him crumple into a pained ball, yellow leaking from the side of his head. He looks up, and terror races over dual toned eyes.

"FEFERI RUN!"

You look back, and She is coming.

She is smiling, She knows you’re Hers. This whole game, this massive attempt was all for nothing as you scramble back; you never wanted to fight you hate fighting you’re crying again.

You curl, and that’s when you heard footsteps.

"FUCKIN LAY OFFA THEM YA OLD BITCH!"

That slick sound. Your stomach clenches and you look back up.

Purple.

Everything is purple.

Sollux is snarling, forcing himself to his feet and Karkat is howling in rage. Faces are turning and teeth are baring.

Your face is wet again. You touch it, and scream when your fingers come away vibrantly violet.

She jerks the trident, snarling for him to release Her weapon.

His hand tightens around the haft, pulling it forward as his blood bubbles over his lips.

All this bad blood.

He divided you; divided the pair of you, he whined and complained and dug his heels in this whole damn game; he gave you the scar on your chest.

Three gold points stuck out of his back.

"HIT HER HARD!"

It was a convalescence of broken rage and ruined childhood; a cascade of emotion and hatred and hurt. She had two choices; resort to close combat or use Eridan as Her weapon’s attachment.

She jerked again, he snarled as his flesh tore; a rib broke in half. Both his hands gripped the trident’s haft, tugging back. You scurried out of the way-

Your vision darkened- no. That was him finally falling; with that wet sound, like overripe fruit on a galley floor. The trident points slammed into the ground, and She snarled, tugging the weapon again.

He sobbed as it tore free of him.

She…

She had hurt him

He was sorry and She did THIS to him…

You saw red; you felt a war-cry rip from your throat and your clawed hands seized Her weapon, yanking it from Her in a fit of adrenaline and rage. She was saying something to you, She was smiling and he was dying and…and…

You flew at Her. She was everything you hated now, She was violence, She was murder, She was hate, She was one-sided love and She was a void of false compassion.

You have never wanted so much to kill; to hurt, to maim and destroy.

You don’t know how long you thrashed Her; all you knew is Her eyes went blank around the time Her jaw was removed from Her body.

Covered in your blood color, you turned to where Karkat sat. Vriska, Eridan and Gamzee-

The killers.

The Forgiven.

They lay prostrate. Gamzee with his midsection so flat; taking a blow meant for Tavros and Aradia and bouncing like tenderized meat; fighting until he vomited.

Vriska, supporting and slicing and darting, pulling Sollux to safety when Aradia screamed for him to move, to break away. You saw now the dent in her skull, the swelling around one eyes, from where she was knocked out of the sky.

And Eridan… His chest jerked, and he sobbed again. You knelt beside him, moving his head to your lap and smoothing his blood-slicked hair back and shooshing; something you should have done before.

He grabbed your hand.

"I’m s-s-s-"

"No, shoosh, its okay. We forgive you. I forgive you."

Sollux is on his other side, shaken.

"ED come on man, not fucking funny.", he babbled nervously, making the seadweller laugh until blood made a bubble over his lips.

You heard the humans walking up. You heard John gasp, and Dave start talking rapidly to Rose, and Jade whimpered.

"ED let’th get you ficthed up okay man, you look like shit-"

"Sol?"

"…Yeah?"

"Ya better b-be fuckin' AWWESOME ta Fef, got it?"

"…Yeah man."

"Or I’ll haunt the shit outta you."

You laughed brokenly, clutching him close. He patted your hair.

"Wwell, at least Vvris didn’t outlive me, yeah?"

Karkat was next to Sollux, and he gripped pale hands.

Eridan laughed again, “Thanks, all a ya. For.. for forgivin' all a us fuckups.”

He nuzzled you again, sighing raspily.

"Fef, ‘m sorry but… I’m tired as fuck… I think I… better take a break from games for… just… just a bit."

He went limp, head lolling back.

The Murderers; The Killers, The Vagabonds.

You cried into him, cried as hard as when you thought he killed the psiionic who hunched over, a hand over his face.

Karkat was quiet; Karkat, the one who taught Eridan to rise above suffering, to stop fearing the scar on his stomach. Who told him to talk to you.

You rocked Eridan in your arms.

You knew games meant a sacrifice of pawns, of pieces.

But…

Even though they were chipped and cracked little figures on this grand chessboard… They had been yours.

Tavros wept for Gamzee, and Terezi had long since given up trying to wake Vriska as Kanaya simply pet the still form’s hair in shock.

You simply rocked Eridan in your arms, humming one of the stupid dock-songs he taught you when you weren’t even old enough to swear. Sollux was pressed against you now, kissing your temple through the blood and pain. And still you rocked him.

The bad blood between all of you, between everyone… had finally dried into a faded stain.

 

 


	2. Scarborough Fair

_Remember me to the one who lives there; he was once a true love of mine_

 

It was cold when they were laid to rest. So very cold.

The world was grey, new, not yet worked…

You simply wanted solid ground and rumbling sea.

You sobbed aloud when you realized you recreated his cliffs; the site of his Trials, the source of his bad dreams and chilled glass on his bedside tables.

Gamzee was laid to rest in the lee of shoreline stones; a place he frequented waiting for his lusus; a place that made Tavros’ lips shake in emotion as he replayed the memories of sitting beside the painted boy as his heart broke behind a serene smile.

Vriska was laid to slumber upon a hill, close to sun and softness; things Kanaya wanted to so desperately to give her once. The rainbowdrinker had wept upon the stone as Rose clutched her shoulders, whispering soft lover’s comforts.

And now, it was time to lay Eridan to his slumber.

He looked peaceful, serene…

You almost couldn’t see the stitches in his lips, his eyes. Keeping them closed in the calmness of death. His cloak was folded, draped over his clasped hands. 

You ran fingers over his face, tears running freely.

Oh, you had loved the boy, loved him in a way so pale it made the deep sea sand jealous; the moon herself felt dark in comparison.

"Oh Eri…", you whispered softly, "Eri, Eri, Eridan… Erifin."

You laughed, a thick bubble of mirth through sadness before your throat hitched, your chest jumped. You dropped, Karkat and Sollux keeping hands on your shoulders as you cried, cried for everything lost and the blood that had been spilled so callously.

You wailed your apologies, scrambling to lay over him one last time, to feel his lean chest beneath your cheek but oh, it was cold so very cold now.

Colder than the sea, colder than the space between stars and a dead man’s footsteps.

Sollux stood still, fist clenched and teeth gritted. Karkat shameless let his grief-colored eyes survey the scenery.

"Why here, Feferi?"

You sniffled, wiping your eyes, “H-He was the Orphaner’s Apprentice. He would have been the next Lord. He would have been wonderful… and alive.”

"Oh?"

"This is… this is where they held the Trials to compete."

Sollux and Karkat gasped softly; The Orphaner’s Trials were considered a myth among lowbloods; surely royalty wouldn’t so callously throw away their own kind?

"When an Orphaner dies… He is buried at sea."

They nodded, and you mourned. You stroked over a violet stripe, kissed each cheek and his forehead.

You traced an invisible scar near his eyes from a wayward strike a million years ago it felt.

"Good night Eridan.", you said, "I won’t say goodbye, never. Goodnight, moirail mine. You were a broken boy and I’m sorry I left you alone."

You cried again, the broken howls of a widow. Sollux bundled you into his arms, petting your hair and you heard Equius and Tavros grunt as they hefted the body towards the tide.

You squirmed free of your psionic to follow; your hair roiling in a sharp chilly breeze. They pushed the low-set raft carrying the corpse of your once moirail but forever friend into the water until the deep blue pulled it out.

It gave one roll, then two, and pushed farther out into the cove.

You waved.

It toppled, and was gone. You wanted to run into the water, to dive down and slide through currents to find him and be sure that whatever deity hid beneath the pressure and beasts took him in and held him close.

ONce more, you felt Sollux and Eridan at either side of you.

Your tears were all cried out now; and you stood there. The Princess of Nothing; the Empress of the Broken and Scared.

It would take months to build this world; to achieve your reward.

A life you could truly LIVE.

As the ones who lived trudged away, trudged back with their heavy grief-

No one noticed the mismatched shadows that followed along the sand; an extra triplet of figures that vanished.

It was not yet time.

Not yet.


	3. Moonlight Densetsu

She still dreamed about him.

Gamzee had shown up on the second anniversary of the Boss Battle; knocking softly on Tavros's door until the animal lover had opened it, ready to hiss at whoever stood on the other side to let him be. He mourned angrily, berating himself and the one he lost day in and day out. Gamzee stood with his hands in his pockets, and smiled a scarred and unpainted smile.

“...Hey Tavbro.”

“G-Gam?”

“Heh. Yeah, that it is brother. The Messiahs saw fit to give me a second chance, bro... And I wanted to all up and apologize to you. To everyone... But you first.”

Tavros blinked, his eyes watering.

“I shoulda known better.”, said Gamzee quietly, “I hurt a lot of motherfuckin' people. A lot. In ways that don't deserve no kinds of forgiveness... And I let you down, Tavbro. I let you down, and I'm fuckin' sorry man. I'm so sorry.”

Tavros whined quietly, a hand over his mouth.

Gamzee chuckled wryly to himself, “I'm all up and ready to let Rezi beat my motherfuckin' empty-ass head in; just before Karbro hacks me into abstract fuckin' art. But I had to talk to you first. I had to.”

Tavros nodded slowly, seeing worn indigo eyes look back at him, dark half moon bruises underneath that were normally hidden by paint.

“Can a motherfucker all up and get a hug?”

Gamzee regretted that, almost, when Tavros launched himself forward on new and strong and living legs, barreling the clown down the front stoop onto his back and holding so tight Gamzee hacked like a ten-year smoker.

Tavros warbled forgiveness, English sliding away from him to be replaced with Old Alternian for a brief moment as Gamzee returned the embrace, sprawled out like a shattered puzzle beneath the burly brownblood.

And they were happy.

Terezi didn't break Gamzee's skull like he had predicted, instead unleashing a torrent of words on him the likes of which no one had heard from her before. Her chest heaved as she snarled and screamed, and Gamzee hunched further and further in on himself until she was finished. Until Nepeta clutched her free hand and Terezi stared down like a raging lion, glaring dragon fire at her one-time tormentor.

Until he looked her in the eyes and spoke.

“I'm a piece of shit, sis. Not sis, Terezi. I don't fuckin' deserve to act all familiar and shit with you. I was a piece of shit and I broke you in a way ain't no ladytroll should be broke. I don't deserve your forgiveness, hell, I don't deserve the motherfuckin' time of day from you... But I'm sorry, Terezi. I fucked up, I fucked up on a level that cannot be DESCRIBED by the words fucked up. And I'm  _sorry_ . I'd get down on my motherfucking knees if I thought it would help. But I'm sorry, I hurt you and you didn't fuckin' deserve it Terezi. But god DAMN if I'm not fucking proud to see you were able to beat what I did... I'm fucking feeling all kinds of blessed to know that my blasphemous behavior didn't defeat you. I don't think I'd be able to live this second round if it was any other way.”

Terezi blinked, deflating against Nepeta. She had been expecting Gamzee to fly off the handle, to snap and snarl and mock her.

To hurt her again. To brush aside her retaliation and beat her down.

She cleared her throat, “... I don't trust you.”

“I wouldn't either, 'f I was you.”

“...You hurt me bad, Makara.”

“That I did.”

“...I can't forgive you right now. You know that.”, she said quietly, “It still hurts me too much.”

He nodded.

“...But if the higher powers gave you a second chance; then maybe you've changed. My quadrants are off limits to you.”

“Good. I ain't got any motherfucking right to be near 'em.”

“...But we'll see how you do as a friend, Gamzee... And I guess you can call me sis again.”

Gamzee nodded, smiling his crooked grin.

“But if you hurt Karkles I swear I really will kill you.”

“Fair enough.”

Kanaya had stood between Gamzee and Karkat, at first. She had bared her teeth, skin glowing like LED lights and she hissed like a busted radiator hose. And Karkat had gently eased her aside. He had mourned harder than the rest of them, aside from Feferi, having lost both his moirails.

“What the fuck do you want clown?”, he said flatly, his normal shouting long gone.

“To apologize.”

“Oh really? For what, abandoning me? Hiding? MURDER?! Come on, start somewhere you fuckstain!”

“All of it, Karbro. All of it. Every last motherfucking thing, man. I fucked up, I know, I got that. I'm shit. But... I changed, over there.”

“Over where?”

“The Other Side.”, said Gamzee with a softer tone, “They showed me what I was, what it was gonna make me become. They showed all of us... And they showed us that what we did in that last fight, that last motherfucking glorious goddamn battle, was a sign we could come back from it. I wanted to come back, I wanted to make all this shit right, man.”

Karkat looked away.

“I let everyone down, I know. I gave in to some stupid shit, really fucking stupid shit. And I'm sorry.”

“...I'm not forgiving you for it all just yet, got it?”, growled Karkat, “You're gonna have to work for my forgiveness, alright? Fucking lick my boots for it-”

“If that's what it motherfuckin' takes, bro.”

Karkat looked hard at him, scanning his face... And sighing.

“...C'mere, you fucking idiot.”

Gamzee's grin was just as silly as ever as he swept Karkat up into a hug, squeezing him tightly before setting him down.

“And.. Karbro?”

“Yeah shithead?”

“He misses you man. He's learning how to all up and breathe, so don't be so sad... He hates seein' you that way. He misses his railbro.”

Karkat froze, looking at Gamzee and latching ahold of the clown's arms.

“Have faith, brother. The true Messiahs haven't abandoned us. They never have.”

Karkat told Feferi, and she grew so very hopeful, eagerly watching her door every morning for months before sinking back into her depression, deeper than before. Once again, the bubbly fish princess's colors grew dim, and she hid herself away so only Sollux could find her. So he could let her lean against him and sob her pain into his shoulder as he lisped a soft “Shoooosh FF. Shoooooosh.”

Vriska came back next, in the eighth month of the following year. She quietly walked up to Rose, and tapped her shoulder. Roxy, however, was the one who turned and gasped.

Rose, fearing attack, whirled and bared a slim knitting needle to see Serket's hands raised in a peaceful gesture.

“Chiiiiiiiill Seer.”, said Vriska before clearing her throat, “I uh... I wanted to know if you could help me find Kanaya; and maybe Aradia.”

“H-How did you...”

“My grave. Its not far from here.”, said Vriska quietly, “That's where they dropped me, just like they did to Gamzee.”

“Who?”

“The Fates, oooooooobviously.”, snickered Vriska, “Who else could roll for a resurrection?”

Rose blinked, nodding slowly, “...Excellent point... Kanaya is at home, it was my turn to pick up groceries this week. However-”

Vriska gasped softly as that needle was suddenly rather close to her pulse.

“One wrong move, spider. One tiny thread of silk out of place, and I send you back to your maker with a Returned to Sender label, am I CRYSTAL clear?”

“Clear as a wet diamond in the sun.”, said Vriska with a soft gulp.

“And yo, like, I can take you to the cutie little black sheep. But you fuck up and I will HELP Mister Bug-zapper kill you, got it dude?”, said Roxy, “That's his lady, his primo bae, and you fuck that up and we will kill you. Rose will help and no one will find the pieces.”

“Oh Roxy dear, only the ignorant or arrogant leave pieces behind.”, said Rose coldly, “There won't even be an ashy smear when we're finished.”

“Eheh, I got the message.”, said Vriska quietly.

Kanaya broke down. She collapsed into tears, disheveled and confused into Rose's arms before throwing her own around Vriska and holding tightly. Vriska returned the affection, rocking Kanaya side to side and murmuring calm words to her.

When Kanaya's chest still shuddered and jumped from emotion, her hands trembling and her eyes confused and shrink-wrapped in tears... Vriska tapped softly on the tip of the rainbow-drinker's nose.

“Chill girlie.”

Kanaya hiccuped, blinking, and let herself lean against Vriska and shut her eyes as the one-time Spiderbitch petted her hair and continued to speak in low tones.

Rose looked on, smiling slightly and already looking forward to the debates she would be able to have.

Aradia, predictably, punched Vriska as hard as she could in the face. But after that outburst, she reined in her temper and resorted only to screaming until her voice went hoarse and her cheeks colored.

Both Sollux and Vriska had hid behind the couch until Aradia leaned over it and sighed.

“...Welcome back, Serket.”

“It's good to be home, Megido.”

Sollux had told Feferi, and she simply cried. She had long given herself up to the idea that Eridan would never come home, that these two resurrections were simply to remind her of what she had lost. Sollux had remained quiet, sitting cross-legged on the floor as Feferi draped over his lap and sobbed bright pink tears. They streamed over her face, dripping on his pant legs and streaking her skin in a mourning flush.

She briefly fell asleep like that, and he didn't leave her. Not with this kind of emotional wound; he couldn't.

He stroked her hair as she drowsed, exhausted from her weeping, and spoke quietly.

“I really can't believe I'm thaying this but... Maybe you jutht need to hope FF.”

“If that was a pun, this is a REELY bad tide for it.”

“It'th not. I'm a bathtard, not an athhole.”

“...Accurate.”

She giggled softly, and he smiled down to her.

“...I just want him home. I want him back home and well and not... not...”

“I know, FF. I know.”

“I FORGAVE him and the Game still took him away from me Sol. He died, right there... in my arms. I felt his heart stop.”

He nodded, running bony fingers through heavy dark hair.

“I miss him, I miss him so much it HURTS Sollux.”, she said softly, “I miss his laugh, and how he'd fall asleep while reading. I miss when he'd nudge me to wake up so I didn't miss important stuff... I miss hearing him sing.”

Sollux remained silent.

“I miss how he'd wrap his cloak around me when he'd hug me super tight. I miss having him lay in bed with me...”

Sollux arched an eyebrow, watching Feferi's face suddenly look guilty.

“FF, ith there thomething you aren't telling me?”

“...We were together, once.”

“Together? You mean... OH.”

“I just wanted to know what it was like! Honest! I just... I wanted to see what it would be like...”

She covered her face with her hands.

“What it would be like, how?”

“With... With someone who cared for me.”, she said quietly, “With someone who saw the stars and the moons in my eyes.”

“...He thaid that to you, didn't he?”

She nodded, “Yeah... Usually when he'd kiss my hand. He always kissed my palm.”

“...FF.”

“I know, I know. I know what it means. I liked to ignore it and play dumb but I know.”

“...You sure you were pale for him?”

“I was... at first? I don't know.”, she sighed.

“Well... who wath alwayth the one to thtate the quadrant?”

“Me.”

“Really?”

“Uh, y-yeah.”

“Tho who were you trying to convinthe, him or you?”, asked Sollux softly, gently, “Thinthe I remember he had already kinda come to termth with the fact you didn't theem interested in the red quad.”

Feferi didn't answer.

“...Oh FF.”, he sighed, “You dweeb.”

“I know.”, she said quietly, her eyes closing tight, “I know Sollux. I miss him.”

She pushed herself up, walking to her respiteblock as she held herself. Sollux narrowed his eyes, and followed.

He paused at the door, ears pricking to listen to the movement inside the room before he peered in.

She perched on the edge of her recupracoon, clutching dark violet fabric to her chest and letting more tears roll down her tired face. Sollux knew what she held, he knew before he even noticed the frayed edge and the cracked collar piece.

She still had it, after all this time.

Another year passed, and then another. Feferi slowly began to come out, she still seemed washed out, her colors not as flashy and bright as they once had been. Vriska coaxed her out, luring her with Kanaya and even Aradia's help. Feferi sat with Karkat some days, in the quiet. They huddled close, able to wordlessly comfort the other with memory and cozy silence.

Feferi's wriggling day crept up on her; she hadn't paid much mind to the passing of days. She watched as the dancestors integrated into their society; she snickered at the Vantas bickering, laughed at the pranks of the Captors, and side-eyed Meenah half the time.

“Chill out, gill, damn.”, sighed the elder Peixes, “I ain't gonna krill ya in the middle of the night, jeeze. You're as jumpy as Ampora.”

“What do you mean?”

“Dunno man. He keeps sayin' he's got some sorta surprise f'you, s'all he told me.”, said Meenah airily, “Since it's your wriggling day and all.”

Feferi rolled her eyes, wondering what outrageous plot her friends had concocted this year.

She missed the grin on Meenah's face.

The days drifted by her, she spent them watching and stagnating as the date circled in pink on the calendar crept ever closer to her.

She hoped she'd be able to spend it alone, spend it flipping through old pictures and television channels. Spend it out of the view of whatever deities saw fit to break her heart and keep Eridan away from her.

No such luck. Not this year.

Karkat and Kanaya were the ones to show up on her doorstep. Karkat was the one who woke her, oddly gentle shakes and a few claw-prods until she begrudgingly opened her eyes. He bopped her nose gently with a tiny parcel, wrapped in silver paper.

“Come on princess, time to grace your loyal subjects with your presence.”, he said, his face lit by his grin, “And you most definitely want to this year.”

“So I've heard.”, she sighed, “What's that?”

“Part of me and Kanaya's gift.”

Intrigued, Feferi clambered from her coon. Kanaya ushered her to a hot shower, passing her a small bottle of brightly scented soap. It made her nose tickle, and Feferi couldn't help but giggle and sneeze softly.

“From Jane.”, said Kanaya, “Strawberry sorbet is the smell; and she said something about adding a sparkle to your step.”

Feferi cooed loudly when she looked down over her skin to see tiny flecks of glitter alongside the near-invisible photophores dotting her skin. She hummed to herself as she scrubbed her hair, whining once for Kanaya's help with it; since Sollux wasn't around.

Karkat set to gently brushing the damp mane of Feferi's, using a blow-dryer to carefully dry it. Kanaya giggled, setting a wide box on Feferi's lap after the princess had pulled her lace and lovely on.

Feferi grinned, almost feeling giddy for the first time in a while as she pulled the ribbon from the package.

She gasped softly.

A soft sundress, something she hadn't worn in ages it felt. She stood abruptly, babbling for Kanaya to help her get it on as soon as possible; the fabric was smooth against her clean skin, soft and pliable and not unbearably tight on her rounded figure. She twirled, making Karkat look at her in exasperation before Kanaya assisted him with the thick mane of hair.

Between the pair of them, they dried it, and plaited it (at Feferi's request).

“Someone seems more in the spirit of the day.”

“I guess you infected me Karcrab.”, teased Feferi, “You've been awfully smiley today!”

He pouted before placing the small silver package in her hands. Her claws made short work of the wrapping; and she gasped.

“I was only able to save two of his rings.”, he said quietly, “I have one of his bands, the zigzagged ones... But I figured you needed this one.”

“His symbol...”, said Feferi, plucking the ring from the small box lined in soft cotton, “You found it.”

“It's yours now.”

She looked at Karkat, her eyes brimming in tears once again before she sniffed... and smiled.

“Thank you, Karkat. Thank you.”

She slid it onto her finger, the middle on her left hand, “Considering how skinny he was, its a wonder his rings were so big.”

They were all quiet, before Kanaya bustled away to fetch Feferi's sandals.

“Come Now Dear. We Have Places To Be.”

Feferi nodded, sliding her feet into the shoes placed in front of her. She took a deep breath, before her gentle smile settled once more on her face.

“Let's go.”

She looked out over the beach, wincing once when she remembered the last time she had been there. Karkat gripped her hand tight, and she exhaled. The dusk sky was lovely, and the crowd gathered on the shore was already buzzing.

Sollux met them, and grinned wide, “Come on FF! Join the fun!”

“Oh my gosh, did Sollux Captor just invite me to SOCIALIZE?”, she mock-gasped. Karkat put both hands to his cheeks and they shared a look of joking horror between them.

Sollux was not amused, “Yeah, yeah, very fucking funny KK. Theriously, come on you three.”

They followed, pulling their shoes off once they hit the sand. A bonfire was lit in a low pit above the high-tide line, and Feferi smiled wide as she waved. She couldn't help the empty feeling settling in her chest, she had simply learned to make room for it. She giggled and laughed with her friends, squealing in happiness with the small gifts given to her.

Seashell-shaped earbuds from Dave, a copy of The Little Mermaid from Rose with watercolor pictures that made her eyes widen. A seahorse scalemate from Terezi and Nepeta, her heart thudded hard once until Nepeta leaned close and whispered to her-

“We used his shirt, Fefurri... I know sometimes, when I miss someone, their scent helps me remempurr the good times.”

Terezi smiled, “And something to hug always helped me.”

Tiny gestures, from hearts big enough to make them mean something. Feferi felt her smile growing stronger with each hug, with every word and every little gift.

Vriska and Cronus sat off to the side, with Karkat; whispering amongst themselves.

Vriska came forward first, after everyone had settled into the laughing and games of a gathering of friends. She tapped Feferi's shoulder.

“Hey, princess.”

“Yeah Vris?”

“I have something for you too.”

“Oh reely?”, said Feferi, intrigued yet again.

“He still loves you.”, said Vriska, her smile too gentle to be normal, “He loves you more now than he ever did... Don't mourn.”

Feferi was rooted to the spot; she didn't notice Karkat and Cronus slip away.

“Wh...What?”

Vriska took Feferi's hand in her own, “He asked me to give you something.”

Feferi nodded.

Vriska turned Feferi's hand palm up, and pressed a soft kiss to it. She straightened, and smiled, “He still sees the stars and the moons in your eyes, princess.”

Feferi felt herself deflating, oxygen leaving in a grand whoosh. And then it came rushing back to her, and her heart lifted itself from the bottom of her stomach. She threw her arms around Vriska's lean frame, her giggles joining the spidery girl's snickers as they laughed quietly together.

“Thank you. Thank you so much.”

“I see you're wearing his ring.”

“Yeah. Karkat gave it to me.”

“Fitting, considering your final gift is on its way.”

“Oh goodness, everyone's spoiling me for shore tunaight!”

“Theeeeeeeere's the puns I've been missing!”, laughed Vriska, the high waver of her voice carrying, “That's my girl. Come on, let's go plunder some snacks before those dumb dorks take 'em all. Specially Sollux.”

“Hey! That's my beloved moirail you're talking about!”, said Feferi with a pout that devolved into laughter again as Vriska looked flatly back at her

“And tell me he's not a hollow exoskeleton, with how much food he can pack into himself.”

“Can't reely argue that one...”, sighed Feferi.

They rejoined the group, amid much laughter and grinning as Dave and Rose got into one of their nearly infamous disputes.

Kanaya's phone chimed and she glanced quickly at it before standing, “Alright everyone! It is time for the piece de resistance of the evening!”

Feferi looked confused as she was ushered to her feet. Kanaya took both of her hands, and smiled that maternal curve.

“Feferi, you remember this beach, don't you.”

“...Yes.”

“Where were you standing, exactly? I know it hurts but... It's important.”

Feferi looked around, taking two steps back and one towards the ocean, “I was here. Right here. Sollux and Karkat were on either side of me; and Equius and the others took him out to sea.”

“And then?”

“I followed. When the waves took him I wanted to run out to him.”, said Feferi, her hands slipping away from Kanaya's as she retraced her steps, “And I stopped here... And said Goodbye.”

“Wwell, seems fittin' that that's wwhere wwe say hello then, Princess.”

Time seemed to stop. Feferi's eyes widened, the moon seemed far too large. Slowly she turned to her left, the light of the fire shining from behind her. Cronus grinned, stepping forward to kiss her temple like an older brother and murmur, “Happy Wrigglin' Day, li'l princess.”

And he vanished from her side.

Eridan pushed his wavy hair back away from his face, sighing when the thick lock of violet refused to stay put before he looked to Feferi, “H'lo Fef... I'm home. Home for good, now. I'vve missed you.”

Her steps were stumbled at first; the beach silent aside from the fire's crackle. The sand hissed as it shifted from each footfall; and then she stood in front of him. A full head taller than her now, he smiled at her and took her hand.

“Heh, Kar gavve you my old ring...”, he said shyly, “I didn't think you'd wwear it.”

“Eridan...”

“An' Vvris passed on my message to ya?”

Feferi nodded.

“Fef, it's really me, I swwear.”, he said. He lifted her hand to his face, setting the palm of it against his cheek and nuzzling it. Her other followed of its own accord, and her thumbs brushed over his cheeks. He lightly held her wrists, still smiling.

Her hands moved away from his face, running over his shoulders and feeling the firm flesh and soft give of a few large scars under his shirt. One hand settled over his heart.

It thudded out his pulse; real, alive, here.

“Erifin!”, she shrieked, throwing her arms over his shoulders and squeezing him close. He laughed, a sound she had so fondly missed for so long, and his arms locked around her waist. She ran fingers through his wavy hair, brushed thumb-tips over his horns. She nuzzled against his neck, breathing deep of the scent of ink and old books he carried with him like some ancient Scholar.

He lifted her in his embrace, twirling her around to make her giddy giggles resonate in the night air.

When her feet touched down again, she looked at him, her eyes watery. He frowned, one hand moving from around her middle to brush away a stray tear.

She lay her hand over it, leaning into his palm.

“JUST DO IT FISHBREATH!”, called out Karkat.

Vriska yelled her own agreement, and with a laugh, Eridan pressed his lips to Feferi's.

He made a surprised sound when Feferi's hands curled in his shirt and pulled him even closer as she smiled into the kiss. When she released him, he was blushing a viciously vibrant violent. They smiled shyly at one another, fins flicking and flaring...

And then Meenah ruined it with a wolf whistle and a call of, “I'm gonna be an Auntie, shell yeah!”

“Oh my cod...”, the pair whispered, their foreheads touching as they blushed even as they grinned.

 


End file.
